Showertime Fun
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a little quality time together after a long day at work, and what better way then to have some shower fun.


BlueMoon Goddess: Hello everybody, I'm here with a brand new one-shot story! Now this is my first InuxKag one-shot so please be nice. Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**WARNING THIS ONE-SHOT DOES CONTAIN GRAPHIC DETAILS, AND I DO MEAN GRAPHIC DETAILS, SO IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS FIC NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Kagome was sitting in her office chair, typing on her computer the last bit of work she was assigned with.

"I'm finally almost done with these reports. Once I'm done I can finally go home and rest." Kagome said to herself, trying to finish up the reports. When she finished her first assignment and was supposedly done for the day, and was ready to have lunch. Her bitch ass boss, Kikyo came in and gave her a ton of reports to do. Just when she was about to take a lunch break too. So unfortunately she spent all day without having lunch at all, and now it was going on eight o'clock when she was supposed to be home four hours ago.

"Finally I'm done!" She said, as she typed up the last sentence. She turned off her computer, gathered her things, and headed out of her office. When she went out she saw that her assistant, Sango was about to leave also.

"Kagome, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at home with your hubby by now?" She asked Kagome, questionably. Usually she sees her boss leave two hours earlier. While Sango stays here for a little bit longer to wrap up some last minute work.

"I know, but Kikyo came into my office and gave me a ton of reports to do. Then she told me that I needed to get it done before I leave, and I didn't even get to have lunch!" Kagome told her, very angrily.

"Damn that sucks."

"I know, but I can't do anything about it unless I want my ass fired. Well I better get going, I'm sure Inuyasha's probably wondering what's taking me so long at work." Kagome said.

"I'm sure he'll understand, especially if you make it up to him with some little loving later on." Sango said, grinning devilishly at her.

"Yeah I guess so." Kagome said, a bit unsure. "Well I better get home, I'll see you on Monday Sango." Kagome said, heading toward the elevator.

"See ya Kag, have a good weekend!" Sango called out to her.

"You too!" Kagome called back, before the elevator doors closed. In the elevator Kagome was thinking back to what Sango was telling her. To tell you the truth, for the past few months since Kagome got promoted, her and Inuyasha haven't had any "quality time" together since then. Whenever they actually tried they would either be too tired and exhausted, or their work would just get in the way. And tonight was going to be the same thing. Kagome made it to the parking lot and walked to her car. She got inside and started it up and pulled out of the parking lot, going home. Before she went home, she stopped for some take-out for dinner.

'I hope Inuyasha's not to worried about where I am.' She thought, driving home. When she got home she parked in the driveway.

"Guess he's not home yet." She said, noticing his car wasn't in the driveway. Usually when he comes home his car is always in the driveway. She got out of the car and went inside. Once inside, she set the carryout down and headed up stairs to hers and Inuyasha's bedroom. Kagome took off her black high-heeled shoes, letting out a relieved sigh that they were off.

"Might as well take a shower and get ready for bed." Kagome said, to herself. She took off her suit and all of her jewelry and put them on her dresser counter and the clothes in her hamper. She went into the bathroom to start the shower, but didn't get in just yet. She put on a bathrobe and went out to the linen closet and got a new towel and washcloth for herself, and then went back to the bathroom. Kagome stepped out of her robe and opened the shower curtain and got in. when she got in she got used to the water before washing up. While she was washing she didn't notice or even realize that the bathroom door opened and closed. Kagome didn't even realize that someone opened the shower curtain and someone step in, until she felt someone pressed against her back. She quickly turned around and was met with a soaked and of course naked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Well hello to you too, I heard the shower on when I came upstairs and figured you could use some help." Inuyasha said, the last part in a husky like voice making Kagome blush. She knew what he was trying to do, but she needed to get her work finished, and thanks to her bitch-ass boss, she had a load full of it that'll last her until Sunday night.

"Inuyasha, I know what you're trying to do, and for that I feel grateful since we haven't been intimate in awhile. But I have a ton of work to do that will take up my whole weekend and I need to get it finished, so I think you should get out so I can have my shower." Kagome said to him, who only moved in closer, backing her into the shower wall, with one hand near the side of her head and the other going up and down her front.

"I think I'd rather stay." He said, as his hand caressed her neck and then began to fondle her breasts, making Kagome moan a bit.

"Inu…Inuyasha…please stop, I don't want this…at least not now." Kagome tried to say, without letting a moan come out, but failing miserably. Inuyasha just ignored her cries as his hand just moved lower going over her smooth flat stomach to her most sacred place he claimed as his own. He then put his index finger inside of her, making her cry out in need, as his finger went in and out of her in a slow motion. He then leaned in close to her, with his chest pressed up against hers.

"I think you do want this." Inuyasha whispered, as he began to kiss her neck and push in another finger into her, pumping them faster, and faster, causing her to cry out even more. Inuyasha took his fingers out of her and started to kiss his way down to her body to her womanhood. Kagome was going to protest again, but when he started licking her womanhood, and stuck his tongue in her, she couldn't say anything and just moaned from the actions he was doing to her. Kagome just stood thee, as the shower was running down her, hitting her, but didn't really care. All she cared about was Inuyasha licking her womanhood and giving her so much pleasure.

"Inu…yasha." She moaned out. It became a bigger moan when Inuyasha then started to suck on her numb, which was starting to get swollen from his earlier assault.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome moaned out, as she then felt overwhelmed and screamed out in ecstasy when Inuyasha hit a certain spot in her. "AAAHH! INUYASHA!!!!" Inuyasha licked up every last drop, enjoying her delicious honey on his tongue. After licking up her juices, Inuyasha got up from his knees and gave her a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless.

"Still don't want it now?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome was so overcome with lust now that she just leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. She didn't even care anymore, hell she could just call in sick on Monday and finish up her work then. But right now all she wanted to do was spend some "quality time" with her husband. Kagome broke the kiss and then went to his neck, while her hand started to play with his member. She then kissed her way don his built body and started licking his member. Inuyasha was taken aback by her sudden move. Never had she ever went near his member before, even when they got married she wouldn't go near it. But now she was starting to be more aggressive with him and figured that she should do this to return the favor.

"God Kagome…it feels so good." Inuyasha moaned out as she kept on going with her activity. The sad thing was that she was only licking his member, and already he wanted to release his load in her mouth. Kagome stopped licking his member and then took it all in her mouth, sucking him off like a big juicy Popsicle. Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hair, but not too much to hurt her and moaned out a bit louder when she came down on him. By now Inuyasha was hard as a fucking rock and he knew he couldn't take the immense pleasure any longer. Kagome knew this would please him. She really didn't like to suck his member even those other times when he begged her too she wouldn't do it, but now she can pay him back from the pleasure he gave to her by giving him the same pleasure in return. Kagome gave bit down on his member making him groan out in want and when she sucked him harder, Inuyasha let out a big groan spilling his seed down her throat. Kagome lapped up every bit of him and even licked of some surrounding his member. She got up from her knees, and kissed him long and hard. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at her beautiful soaked face.

"Damn Kagome." He started off breathing very heavily. "I didn't know you had such a good mouth." He finished making her blush, brighter than before. Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the wall and kissed her hard on the lips, but not enough to bruise them. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, and tasted every bit inside that sweet cavern. While they were still kissing, Inuyasha picked her up by her thighs, and held her against the wall, as Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck to keep her steady. He then slipped his member inside her, which had them both moaning in pleasure.

"Damn Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned, as he started moving inside of her, in a slow motion. " You're so fucking tight."

"It has been awhile Inuyasha," Kagome told him, as she let out another moan, when Inuyasha hit something inside out her. Inuyasha started going a bit more faster as he heard Kagome moan. In fact the more he heard her moan, the faster he went. All of this was blowing her damn mind, as Inuyasha kept going faster and harder inside of her. They were both breathing very hard, and the fog from the hot water was making it a bit harder for them to breath, but Inuyasha didn't care. All he cared about now was bringing Kagome to her peak.

"What do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ears.

"Oh God Inuyasha…please..please harder." Kagome moaned out to him.

"Kagome, you feel so good, so tight." He said huskily to her, making her hotter for him. "Cum for me, c'mon Kags, cum for me as you scream my name out in ecstasy!"

"In…Inu…AHHHH! INUYASHAAAA!!!!" Kagome screamed, as she arched her back and released all she had. After seeing her release, Inuyasha released with a groan and came inside her, shooting her seed down into her. He slumped against her, both panting hard.

"That………..was…….simply amazing." Kagome let out in harsh breaths, still not over from her release.

"Then you're defiantly going to like this." Inuyasha said, as he took his length out of her and let her down. He had her to the wall again, but turned her around so he could give it to her doggie style.

"Of course, I should've known you were going to do this." Kagome said, as he held her by her hips.

"Hey you never complained before. And I know you won't start now." He said, as he pushed his member inside of her, pulling in and out of her, and going at a fast past, with Kagome moaning back and enjoying him pleasing her backside with his member. As he did this he moved both his hands to the front with one hand going to her breasts and playing with her nipples, while his other hand went to her womanhood and stuck two of his fingers inside of her. Pumping them in and out in pace with his own rhythm to his thrusts. Kagome let out a scream as he was pleasing her so much that she was dying from this glorious torture. Her moans and screams were getting Inuyasha intrigued and making him thrust his member and his fingers harder, and faster inside of Kagome's two holes.

"Oh God Kagome can you feel this? This immense pleasure I'm giving you, soon Kags I'm going to cum, I'm going to release inside of your tight body and it will feel so good." He said, huskily to her, turning her ass out even more.

"Inuyasha…oh God…" Kagome moaned out, trying to finish her sentence but can't.

"Say my name Kagome. Say my name and I promise you I'll give you such pleasure that blow you away."

"Inu…Inuyash…."

"That's it, say my name. Say my name Kags and make me cum!" Once he said the all Kagome saw was light as she came with a loud scream.

"UGHHHH, INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome screamed out her orgasm, as she released all over his fingers and slumped against the wall. Inuyasha lost it after Kagome screamed his name and gave one hard and long thrust releasing into her body once more. As he slumped against her back for support, both tired and panting heavily. Inuyasha pulled out of her, turned off the shower, and opened the shower curtain, taking Kagome out with him, bridal style to their bedroom. Inuyasha pulled back the covers, and laid her down on the bed and soon joined her, pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around her waist as she snuggled close to him laying her head on his chest.

"You asked me if I wanted it now, and I say yes." Kagome said, looking up at his face.

"That's fine by me, in fact we could go at it again, but from all the stuff I did to you maybe we could pick things up in the morning." He said, kissing her forehead.

"It's a deal." Se said, letting out a yawn. "Well…night Yash…love you." Kagome said, falling asleep on his chest to the sound and rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Night Kags, love you too." Inuyasha said, as he kissed her shoulder, and then went to sleep himself.

BlueMoon Goddess: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE ALL OF THIS!!!!! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I know I have a dirty mind, and quite frankly y'all shouldn't be talking if your reading and writing stuff like this yourselves. I would also like to thank my friend from school who let me use the shower scene she wrote for a random story of her own for me to use for this one. I thank you very much for helping me out girl! So please R&R and tell me how you liked it, and do not and I repeat DO NOT SEND ME ANY FLAMES, because I don't accept them, and I'll see you for my next Inuyasha and Kagome one-shot.


End file.
